


The Great Wall

by SilentStudies



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ancient China, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: Xiumin can only watch from afar as the one he loves gets taken away from him, all due to the construction of a wall.





	The Great Wall

The loquaciousness of the council drags time forth slowly. Problems that arise in the empire are brought to court, but take an excessive amount of time to deal with. This time, surrogating is the main issue. As the emperor, Xiumin could only sigh at the candidates that will substitute for him. Eventually, the meeting ends with nothing accomplished. The subject requires much prudence on his part, so he advises himself against selecting too quickly. Returning to his chamber with servants scurrying behind him, he immediately sits on a cushion to view the garden.

Eyes surveying the garden, Xiumin searches for a certain servant that prefers to laze around in it. Although this might be idiosyncratic behavior, he couldn’t stop his wistfulness from bubbling within his chest when he sets eyes upon the servant. Every time Xiumin sees him, he couldn’t help the affinity he feels. He watches the servant sit in the grass; the leaves and flowers upon his head making him seem stunning. Unable to remove his eyes from the doe-like creature, he beckons forth one of his handmaids.

“What is that servant’s name?” Xiumin demands while nodding his head in the direction of the enchanting servant.

“His name is Lu Han, sir.”

“You may return to your duties now,” Xiumin says with a wave of his hand.

The handmaid instantaneously moves away, doing as he was asked. Xiumin watches Lu Han in silent awe, momentarily struck by utter affection for him. Careful to not show emotion in his features, Xiumin turns away as he hears footsteps heading his way. Stifling a yawn, he’s told of a palace meeting that he must attend soon. Standing gracefully, he moves to the throne room and sits comfortably upon his throne.

People fill the room shortly. Servants, administrators, senators, landowners, citizens, and relatives fill the walls of the throne room and await the court announcer to disclose the subject. Xiumin fixes his attention on the announcer, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

“We have gathered you here today to discuss the wall,” the court announcer states.

Murmurs instantly echo throughout the room, Xiumin silently watches the people’s reactions. It ranges from excitement to dread, many servants looking anxious.

The announcer continues, “Due to the morality of lesser citizens, the administrator decided to recruit some palace servants.”

Shouts of protest erupt from where the servants are seated, and some servants start crying in disbelief. Xiumin searches the crowd for Lu Han, but to no avail.

As soon as the room finally quiets down, the announcer lists off the servants being sent away. Anxiously, Xiumin listens to the names being called. When Lu Han’s name was called, Xiumin felt something break within him. He tries to eradicate the feeling, but it doesn’t fade. Even months after Lu Han leaves, Xiumin yearns for his beauty to grace his garden once more.

Due to the event, Xiumin received new handmaids courtesy of his close relatives. However, his health started declining and his heartache remains strong. Nightmares plague him, and Xiumin falls seriously ill. As he lays bedridden, he watches in horror as his power is taken away from him. He abominates his relatives greatly and angrily tries to fight his illness. His affection and desire for Lu Han’s safety grow as he hears his handmaids whisper about the progress of the wall. Xiumin breaks, eventually, when he hears that all palace servants died due to a disease.

No longer caring for his health, he lets himself become moribund. Relatives visit him with facades upon their faces and poison-laced teas. Feigning ignorance, he drinks it all. Death is no longer feared. Xiumin’s last memory is of his cousin smiling down at him as he dies in a chamber, hidden away from everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I didn't mean for this to turn out so depressing, but it did. I hope you liked it.


End file.
